Anti logical Superstar
by Ladyboy
Summary: Lorsque son histoire est trop anti-logique pour être résumée...on force son lecteur à lire Parodie


**Anti-logical Superstar**

* * *

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire modifiée (sans blague…)  
**Note de l'auteur :** Tentative, je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira c'est naît comme ça sous un coup de tête (pour changer).  
Le (1) est vous l'aurez compris une réplique de la série télé Nip/Tuck  
Laissez moi une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Oh et avant que des détracteurs me sautent au cou, je ne me moque pas de Death Note, je ris nuance. Je suis la première à vénérer ce manga, qui aime bien , châtie bien. Il suffit juste d'avoir un peu d'humour.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Voilà 3 mois que Raito était affalé dans son sofa, se nourrissant de chips sauce barbecue devant des émissions qui le faisaient se sentir supérieur.

3 mois, jusqu'au jour où…  
_« Tout est relatif dans le monde Shawn, regarde pour ma mère je suis une petite fille, pour Gin je suis une salope et pour mon chien je suis Dieu ! » (1)_  
Et soudain devant cet épisode de Nip/Tuck Raito eut le déclic de sa vie.  
-Je devrais m'acheter un chien ! _S'exclama-t-il en même temps que Shawn._  
Puis il réfléchit.  
-C'est vrai ça, si tout est relatif cela signifie que je peux le faire, je peux être le dieu d'un nouveau monde !  
-Raito chéri tu parles tout seul ? _S'inquiéta Misa en sortant de la cuisine_  
-Ta gueule Femme ! Dorénavant je vais changer le monde et tout le monde me vénèrera ! Je vais devenir gay et avoir un dieu de la mort pour animal de compagnie !  
Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Raito se leva de son fauteuil sous une lumière étonnamment blanche pour une journée de plein été au Japon.  
-C'est un miracle, le ciel est avec nous ! _hurla Misa_  
-Je t'ai dis de la fermer tu compromets le moment théâtral de cette histoire  
_(Aparté avec le lecteur)_  
-Vous remarquerez cher fidèle que malgré 3 mois passés à bouffer des saloperies, boire de la bière et respirer à plein poumons le meilleur air pollué du continent je n'ai pourtant pas pris un seul gramme ni développé de cancer. Comme c'est beau la fiction, j'en ai les yeux qui pleurent, oui Dieu est émotif parfois.  
_(Fin de l'aparté)_  
-Maintenant je vais sortir et purifier ce monde abject !  
-Mais comment vas-tu faire ça ?  
-Bonne question, laisses-moi réfléchir. Je ne sais pas je pourrais par exemple regarder à la fenêtre et voir un carnet tomber du ciel, attention pas un carnet qui tomberait du balcon de l'appartement de Mr Yakamoto non un carnet qui tomberait du ciel !, alors je descendrais par hasard acheter du pain OGM et je tomberais nez-à-nez avec ce carnet. Par la suite je l'ouvrirai et découvrirai qu'en écrivant des noms dans ce carnet…  
-Je créerai sans le vouloir des grilles de mots croisés et je me ferai des millions !  
-…je pourrai tuer les personnes dont j'ai le visage en tête !  
Moment dramatique, suspense insoutenable, tension presque palpable  
-Oh lala mais quel moment dramatique, quel suspense insoutenable mon dieu la tension est presque 

palpable !  
-Merci Misa pour cette remarque inédite pleine de sens soupira Raito Ou alors pire !  
-PIRE ?  
-Oui pire vous dis-je ! Je pourrai envoyer au gouvernement corrompu un sachet de farine étiqueté « Anthrax » ce qui les tueraient tous à coup sûr d'une crise cardiaque !  
Misa fit une moue admirative  
-Raito tu es mon héros !  
-Non appelles moi Dieu cela suffira.

**Deux jours plus tard**

-Monsieur Monsieur, c'est L, il souhaite vous parler.  
Le chef de la police Mr Yagami hocha de la tête  
-Watashi wa L des.  
-Pardon ?  
-Watashi wa L des.  
-Matsuda je crois qu'on a un souci avec le téléphone !

_(Dix minutes plus tard)_

-Je suis L.  
-Ah d'accord, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! C'est pour quoi ?  
-Il paraît que vous enquêtez sur un tueur en série surnommé « Kira »  
-Ah bon ?  
Le chef Yagami tourna la tête et vit sur tous les tableaux blancs de la salle de conférence qu'il était écrit « Nous enquêtons sur Kira, nous enquêtons sur Kira. » Il baissa les yeux et vit sur sa main gauche une gigantesque croix rouge à côté de laquelle il était inscrit « J'enquête sur Kira. »  
-Ah oui c'est vrai pardon _se reprit-il_, nous avons tellement d'affaires en cour !  
-Parce que vous avez beaucoup de criminels qui tuent d'une crise cardiaque les habitants ?  
-Non mais l'autre jour, j'étais avec Matsuda-san, nous nous promenions tranquillement arme au poing quand nous avons surpris un homme qui tentait de tuer une jeune femme à coup de sucre d'orge. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, nous l'avons arrêté, il passe sur la chaise électrique après demain _dit fièrement le chef_  
A l'autre bout du fil, L haussa un sourcil  
-C'est…stupide mais passons, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de toutes les erreurs que fait la police, ils doivent bien justifier leur emploi.  
-Enfin L vous êtes vous-même policier !  
-Non moi je suis détective nuance, les seules bottes que je lèche se sont les miennes. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de Kira…  
-Kira est un tueur !  
-Sans blague…  
-Nous pensons qu'il…est dangereux.  
-Mais encore ?  
-Je vais pas tout vous révéler sinon vous n'aurez plus de surprise à la fin !  
-Yagami-san nous ne sommes pas dans un livre d'harry potter, je ne vous demande pas qui va mourir 

à la fin, en plus vous n'en savez rien, je vous demande juste ce que vous savez déjà qui pourrez me permettre d'attraper ce foutu maniaco-dépressif-mégalomane qui court toujours !

**Pendant ce temps là**

-Ah je m'aime ! Raito éclata d'un rire machiavélique En deux jours j'ai réussi à éliminer tous les criminels à antécédents cardiaques de la région !  
Alors qu'il ouvrait un nouveau sachet de farine meurtrier Raito découvrit une chose étrange au fond du paquet  
-Au génial une surprise à l'intérieur comme dans les paquets de Bonux ! _s'exclama Misa_  
Raito se tourna vers elle l'air dépité  
-Je me demande encore pourquoi je t'ai tiré du paquet toi, tu parles d'une bonne surprise… le destin devait m'en vouloir  
-Ah Raito tu es trop drôle !  
-Ouais c'est ça…  
Il la repoussa négligemment et sortit du paquet un carnet noir dur lequel il était écrit « Death Note ».  
Raito, les mains pleines de farine le feuilleta et murmura pour lui-même  
-Je n'ai pas eu le Golden Ticket mais ça n'a pas l'air mal non plus…  
Il leva la tête quand soudain  
-OH MON DIEU UN MONSTRE !  
Misa leva un sourcil  
-Merci…je sais bien que je ne me suis pas maquillée ce matin mais tout de même…  
-Bonjour je suis Ryûk, je suis un dieu de la mort et ton nouvel animal de compagnie pour les années à venir !  
-Oh mais quelle surprise ! _s'exclama Raito_

**Un mois plus tard L au quartier général s'arrachait les cheveux par poignées**

-Ce connard a encore changé de manière de tuer ! Je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire !  
-L , vous êtes censé être froid et indifférent _rappela Watari_  
-Ah oui c'est vrai  
L s'installa accroupit sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague et enfourna la moitié d'un gâteau aux fraises.  
-Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai ! _dit-il la bouche pleine._

* * *

_**TBC…**__**  
**_


End file.
